


The Lovely Admirer.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter sighs. He blushes. Severus doesn't know what to do with a lovely admirer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Admirer.

**Title** : _**The Lovely Admirer.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 355: Respect.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Potter sighs. He blushes. Severus doesn't know what to do with a lovely admirer...

 

__**The Lovely Admirer.**  
  


Potter's constant stuttering was getting on Severus' nerves.   
He kept sighing loudly and blushing like a bashful little maiden whenever they crossed paths, prompting everyone to coo:  
“Awww, Severus, you've got a lovely admirer...” 

After six months of nonsenseSeverus finally exploded.   
“Potter... if you want sex I'll oblige. There's no need for all this drama.”

“I respect you too much for that. I won't bed you without a ring. _”_

Severus frowned.  
“A ring? You want to... marry... me?”

Potter's triumphant smile was unmistakable. He'd been masterfully played.  
“Of course I'll marry you, Severus. I'm honoured that you finally... proposed.”

 


End file.
